


缄默法则（16）有车

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19393111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: warning：厨房，西装，奶油，浴室醉酒





	缄默法则（16）有车

作为一个从来没走过直路的gay，Loki一直搞不懂自己哪来那么多的女人缘，比如现在。

“早安，Miss.Faxon。”青年关上车门，微笑着执起女beta向自己伸来的手背虚吻，“您也来参加Faxon教授的讲座？”

“我想是的，尤其是在见到你之后。”Silvia妩媚地侧着头，柔顺的大波浪红发滑落肩头，“我和叔叔一样都喜欢你，Loki。”

Loki绅士地引着Silvia入席，于是这四个小时的讲座里，他都得闻着女beta身上含有费洛蒙的香水。

这弥补了Silvia唯一不够性感的信息素，与其他beta相比，她绝对是维纳斯般的尤物。

Loki不会做出任何让Silvia懊恼的举动，Faxon教授是个公正较真的小老头，除了对他最宠爱的侄女。

她之前一直在维也纳定居，Loki不知道Silvia为什么偏偏这个时候投奔叔叔，偏偏在他即将拿到为之努力了4年的博士学位之前。

只要能提早拿到学位，让Faxon教授通过大论文，Loki不介意为这个失眠的老头每晚唱摇篮曲，但他的侄女显然更想听。

“这很无趣，不是吗？”Silvia侧身在Loki的耳边说悄悄话，红唇几乎碰到了他的耳垂，“Golden boy似乎心不在焉，这可不是好学生。”

“我的记忆力挺好，所以不用笔记。”Loki感慨着32岁成熟女人的风韵，“你让我分心了，Miss.Faxon。”

“是么，”Silvia眼尾上扬地看着他，“那你的小脑袋里一定有我的手机号码。”

Loki微笑着念出了一串数字，毕竟这个号码昨夜刚给他发过晚安。

“聪明能让男人更性感，”Silvia轻笑着从Loki的口袋里摸走了他的车钥匙，“这儿太闷了，我在车上等你。”

Loki有些后悔他考了驾照。

“在吃午饭吗？”Thor在中午时发了短信给Loki，他最近有些焦虑，而且还是因为感情问题，“一个人？”

不怪他这么问，最近Loki身上总是沾着同一种香水味，手机在12点过后也会有短信提示音，虽然他们那时候一般都在做爱。

直到Loki的外套领边上多了个口红印，Thor忍不住提了他才发现。

“她是Faxon教授的侄女，只比你年轻几岁的样子。”Loki十分坦诚，还显得格外轻松，“我不想忤逆她…你知道，这样妩媚性感的女人可能接受不了被拒绝，要是她从中作梗……”

Thor十分信任Loki，但这不代表alpha强烈的占有欲会放过自己。

“餐厅，”Loki过了会儿才回复，“和猫女。”

Loki喜欢给别人起外号，Silvia绝对适合这个。

“地址，”Thor不打算放任自流了，“我有分寸，Loki。”

这一次回复的时间更慢了，慢到Thor以为Loki都快吃完饭了，他才简短地发来了餐厅名。

“抱歉，我下午还有课题研讨会。”Loki的用餐礼仪可以说是赏心悦目，frigga将此看作最基础的修养，“所以就不饮酒了，Miss……”

“叫我Silvia，”女人眯着琥珀色的眼睛，这让Loki想到了Tay，都是风尘艳丽的美人，“我想听你念我的名字。”

“……Silvia，”Loki尽量拖延时间，他可不想让Thor看见什么不可收拾的场面，“拉丁文中‘来自森林’的意……”

“Loki，”Thor走进餐厅，Loki正好是面向他的，“我恰好在这附近，就来……”

alpha准备好的所有说辞，都在那个红发女人回头的那一刹那在大脑中蒸发。

“Oh my gosh！”Silvia瞪大了眼睛，无辜惊讶地来回看着两人，“原来你们是同一个odinson？我没听说Thor有个弟……”

Silvia终于看见了Thor手上的婚戒，和Loki手上的，她并没有放在眼里的是一对。

“我该说什么呢，”Silvia的舌灿莲花派不上用场了，“我可不想和你有这样的默契，Thor。”

alpha连一个客套的微笑都给不出来，僵硬锋利地竖在餐厅中央，眼神冷漠至极，Loki却从中看见了无措和厌恶。

“麻烦再拿把椅子，”于是他先开口了，两道目光直直地戳在omega的侧脸上，“谢谢。我想……我没想错。”

侍者很快照办了，这显然是个尴尬冷凝的三角关系，尤其是还有两个高大的男人，要是打起来了可不好收拾。

“Loki，”Thor勉强坐下了，哪怕都不愿意往Silvia那儿瞟一眼，“她是……”

“我来说吧，前任嘴里永远没什么好话。”Silvia强势地夺过了话语权，“唔…是这样，我们大概谈了个两年，然后我客观意义上的——劈腿了。”

“又是这套理论，”Thor冷冷地呛了回去，“你满嘴都是歪理邪说。”

“我很愿意了解你的主观意义层面，Silvia。”Loki很快推进了话题，尽管他也是个满嘴歪理邪说的家伙。

“oh dear，当时他可以整整一周都‘忘记’联系我，然后因为我换了个发色就没认出我的背影！”Selvia显然到现在还耿耿于怀，“我当然认为我们差不多完了！所以当那个法国佬在酒吧搭讪我时……”

Loki走了会儿神，他想起Thor说“到最后我总是在等对方说分手”，至少他没撒谎。

“我和那法国佬睡了的第二天早上就去找他摊牌了，”Silvia形状完美的指甲敲了敲桌面，“我可不像你，用冷暴力耽误一个姑娘的大好青春！”

……这听上去像两个现象级混蛋的情感纠纷，Loki心想，长达两年。

“你是指那天早上，拎着酒瓶子冲进我的会议室‘摊牌’？行了，翻旧帐没有意义——”Thor显然对那个场面还有心理阴影，Loki很少见他如此刻薄地说话。

“你在骚扰你叔叔的已婚学生，这有没有哪个层面的解释能帮你脱罪？”

“Thor，”Loki眼见着Silvia精致的面具快裂了，她尴尬尖锐地看了一眼Loki，“你说过你会注意分寸，而且……”

“Miss.Faxon和我只是朋友，”Loki必须在台面上把话圆回来，看在博士学位的份上，他望向Thor的眼神已经算是在恳求了，“我们互相尊重，关于Faxon教授的课题她也有不错的见解。”

Silvia轻笑了一声，说，是啊。

很好，在丈夫和劈腿前女友的会面中，他卑微可笑到了极点。

“现在已经1:40分了，”Loki没法再呆下去了，他其实能把话说得更漂亮，但已经没法补救了，“还剩20分钟，我想我得飙车才能赶上Faxon教授的研讨会了，抱歉。”

青年稳稳地站起来，在被Thor握住手时却下意识地缩了一下，Loki甚至还得体地告了别，然后逃命般溜回了自己的车里。

这他妈又不是我的错，Loki呆坐在驾驶座上。我是个受害者，我恨不得一人一杯柠檬水浇过去，但我现在只能像鸵鸟似的缩在这里。

Thor在敲车窗说着什么，声音像从鱼缸外传来的。Loki开了锁，于是alpha微喘着坐进了副驾驶座。

“我很抱歉，”Thor在盯着Loki，用他让人无法拒绝的眼神，”对发生的一切，我都很抱歉。”

“以前，还是现在发生的？”Loki冷不丁问住了Thor，但omega很快放弃了，“我真的得去研讨会了，等晚上再聊好吗？”

我现在甩他一巴掌算不算过分？Loki琢磨着。如果我是女人的话绝对这么干，操。

“行，记得联系。”Thor习惯性地吻别，但在看见Loki攥紧方向盘的手后，只能将吻落在了面颊上，“我会早点回家等你。”

Loki胡乱点了点头，然后踩下油门。在等红绿灯的时候，Loki突然想起他们结婚快要七年了。

七年之痒。Loki想起当年趴在餐桌上开玩笑的自己，突然觉得讽刺。

他和Thor没有问题，没人出轨，没人变心，这个会面发生的原因还是Thor对Loki的占有欲和极度重视。

但这一切真的太操蛋了。

Loki没有让这场风波影响到研讨会，Faxon教授对他依旧赞赏有加，提前博士毕业应该没什么太大问题了。

完美学生Loki离开学校，回到家里，迎接一屁股的破事和烂醉如泥的丈夫。

其实也不能说烂醉，Thor的酒量很好，Loki从没见过他真正醉倒的样子。

“嗨，Loki。”Thor放下了手里的杯子，餐桌上倒着几个空酒瓶，“我以为你不回来了，都九点了。”

“研讨会拖太久了，于是我们叫了盒饭，又聊了会儿。”Loki坐在Thor旁边的椅子上，酒气熏鼻，“然后我顺路送Faxon教授回家，就这个点了。”

“唔，好。”Thor缓慢地点了点头，握着Loki的双手让他面对自己，“我们该谈谈，说好的。”

“可你喝醉了……”“还不至于，”Thor耸肩，湛蓝的眼睛里有些血丝，“我承认有些晕，但思路清楚。”

“好，”Loki试了试，他抽不回手，“你说。”

“我那时候…生活过得一塌糊涂，但我乐在其中，只要双方都玩得起。”Thor说得很慢，似乎在大脑中搜刮措辞，“维持两年的关系对那时的我来说，已经在十分用心了……”

“可你也的确使用了冷暴力。”Loki小声地说，他的手腕被Thor捏得有些缺血，“虽然Silvia是不管怎么分手都会歇斯底里的那类……”

“我知道，晾着等对方说分手真的很混蛋。”Thor颓丧地弓着背，将Loki的手背抵上自己的额头，“所以Silvia后来做的那些也是我活该……我以为早就两清了，没想到会牵扯上你。”

“我不会因为你以前的事责怪你，Thor。”Loki终于能抽出手，他摸了摸恋人的面颊，“毕竟你现在可没那么混蛋，不然我们早就完了。”

Thor抬起湛蓝的眼睛，情绪起伏地看着Loki，然后凑近吻他，这是“事发”之后他们的第一个吻。

“我很抱歉…我失控了，Loki，我只想着简单粗暴地打败她，然后把你带走远离这一切……”alpha的信息素里掺着苦杏的味道，Thor靠在了Loki的颈窝呢喃。

“我的确害怕了，我们不能出一丁点问题，我怕你真的会开始动摇……”Thor像大型犬一样往Loki怀里钻了钻，耷拉着耳朵和尾巴，“我才不会对你搞什么见鬼的冷暴力，我会暴跳如雷地把你捆起来……”

“那好像更可怕了，Thor。”Loki摸了摸怀里拱来拱去的金色脑袋，至少醉酒撒娇的Thor只有他见过，“hey……我依旧相信你，好吗？”

“但我做错事了，”Thor拧着脑袋避开Loki扯他耳朵的手，闷闷地嘀咕，“那些关于她骚扰你的话……你还得来安抚我，明明你才是最难受的那个。”

“那的确挺丢脸的，而我特别要面子。”于是Loki的手变成揉着Thor的耳朵和下巴，“至少你抓到重点了，还不赖。”

“我该怎么做，Loki？”Thor终于抬起了头，长密的睫毛几乎挠上了omega的鼻尖，“我差点耽误你的学业……”

“我可是靠真才实学让Faxon教授赏识的，只不过人情关系好些能让我更轻松罢了。”Loki无可奈何地叹了口气，他没法对Thor生气太久，“就这样吧，也许Silvia根本不会有动作，她也理亏着呢。”

“那我们……”Thor坐直了，依旧用狗狗眼看着Loki，“我们没事了，对吧？”

“嗯哼，我可不想被你捆起来。”Loki终于露出了些笑容，蹭了蹭Thor因酒精泛红的鼻尖，“赶紧醒酒，我先去洗澡了。”

明天我要好好嘲笑Thor今晚有多幼稚。Loki心情舒畅地站在淋浴下。Thor·odinson的狗狗眼，这可真……

“你进来干嘛？！”移门突然被拉开，Loki惊恐的看着小山般站在自己身后的alpha，“Thor！我在洗…”

“我想和你一起洗，可以吗？”Thor看着Loki，水流从他的下巴滴落，“我们一起洗过很多次了。”

“可你没脱衣服，”Loki弱弱地争辩，他对付不了这个醉汉，“你应该先出去脱个衣服，这里太挤……”

该死。Loki被Thor咬着嘴唇顶到了墙上，整个人被托着屁股抱了起来。

鬼才信你是来洗澡的！

“Thor！唔…我还没、哈嗯！还没洗好……”Loki不知道他们怎么又搞到了一起，近七年的婚姻都没让热辣的性生活有任何降温，alpha粗长的阴茎在他的屁股里横冲直撞，“嗯呃…啊！哈呃……”

omega被热水淋得睁不开眼，哆嗦着抓挠贴在alpha身上的湿衣服，被体重压在雌穴深处的肉刃顶得Loki两眼发黑，又痛又爽地呻吟喘息。

“我爱你，Loki……”Thor抱着他走出了浴室，像两个落汤鸡一样砸进了床铺，腰杆卡进omega的两腿之间顶胯，“别怀疑这点，我们不能吵架，不能有心结……”

Loki瘫软地垂下胳膊，闭着眼在alpha身下沙哑短促地呻吟。

只是个前女友…这没什么，Loki当然会不舒服一阵，但这是早晚要面对和克服的，毕竟他的丈夫比自己多了15年的人生经历。

“啊嗯！Shi……别嗯，Thor…”温热的口腔包裹住了omega的性器，Loki敏感地弹了一下身体，被Thor捏住了腰窝揉弄，“哈唔……嘶…”

那个纹身依旧很清晰，Loki在高潮中被alpha亲吻着腿根。后来他又在腰窝纹了条绿色的小蛇，Thor非要说这和自己背上的耶梦加得是一对。

“我们好着呢，blondie。”Thor成结的时候，Loki喘息着捧住他的面颊接吻，“这只是个小风波，算不了什么。”

omega撑着爱人的胸膛骑了上去，摆动着柔韧的腰杆低头吻他。alpha粗喘着搂住了Loki，依旧一遍遍地低喃着“我爱你”。

我知道，Thor，我也一样爱你。

Loki比预期更快地读完了博士学位，Silvia也没有对Faxon教授说过任何事。

妩媚风流的女beta很快转移了目标，她被新欢搂着和Loki在学校附近迎面遇见时，两人都礼貌地微笑着点了点头。

那个号码再也没发过晚安，Silvia也没说什么“Thor其实很爱你”之类的肥皂剧台词，他们在公开场合的交流也非常自然，这才算现实生活中的完美结局。

“beauty，你非要每天都穿得这么性感去教书吗？”Thor捏着报纸晃到厨房，他的丈夫正在往小蛋糕上挤奶油，搭配着漂亮的糖霜或樱桃。

“成套的休闲西装是最省心的。”Loki回头亲了一下Thor，他今天穿着织银线的黑色西装，修长笔直的腿型和流畅劲瘦的腰胯，绝对是学院里最俊美惹火的副教授。

“留点奶油，”Thor顺着围裙的腰带摸上了omega的小腹，暧昧地在人鱼线上滑动，“我们可以用它来做点别的。”

这些烤好的蛋糕坯子，还有打好的鲜奶油其实都是Thor的劳动成果，纯粹是为了满足Loki突发奇想的新爱好，在社交网络上发一些自己做的漂亮甜品。

于是这些吃力不讨好的基础工作就都落到了Thor头上，魅力无边的副教授只负责设计摆盘和新点缀，拍了照后喂进Thor的嘴里哄他下次继续做苦力。

“今晚不行，”Loki轻笑着用被西装裤紧裹的翘臀蹭了蹭他的alpha，“我得参加同学聚会，已经缺席好几次了。”

“几点结束？”Thor被撩得喉咙发紧，26岁的omega风韵成熟，连身体都像蜜桃般可口多汁，“我来接你。”

“谁知道呢，”Loki被摸得挤了一手奶油，干脆邪恶地抹在了丈夫的胸口，伸出嫣红的舌尖舔着手指上的残余，“不如现在就来？我还有三刻钟……嗯！”

“唔嗯…哈、嗯……”omega的裤子被扒下扔到一边，Loki对晨间运动的唯一要求就是不能弄脏出门的衣服，他撑着料理台边缘被alpha抱着腰后入，那些奶油被他舔进嘴里，然后又进了Thor的肚子。

三刻钟后，学院中深受喜爱的禁欲系副教授准时出门，Loki在车里整理了一下衬衫衣领，他不得不备着遮瑕膏来对付Thor弄出的爱痕。

Tracy正在院子里撒泼打滚，这只8岁的黑猫被散养得十分野性，喵呜喵呜地跳上引擎盖冲Loki撒娇。

“这小铃铛真适合你，宝贝儿。”Loki伸出手，Tracy便伸长了脖子给他挠下巴，“周末是你的生日对吗？我带你去宠物商店自己挑礼物，叼进篮子里的都归你。”

黑猫心满意足地舔了舔Loki的手心，翘着尾巴轻巧地跳下车跑远了。要不是Tracy突然拐了条狗回来，Thor和Loki还不知道她和隔壁街区的柯基厮混在了一起。

Thor还有一小时才会出门去公司，Loki心情颇好地踩下了油门驶离车库。

“早上好，Loki。”年轻的副教授走进办公室，他的选修课代表正在仔细地把学生们的作业码齐。

金发的高大少年笑起来有些羞涩，蓝汪汪的眼睛总是真诚热情，若不是体育生般健壮的身板，这家伙的性格可一点都不像个alpha。

“早，Stuart。”Loki温和地笑了一下，学院的风气自由开明，学生们对和蔼的老教授也能直呼姓名，“这些作业我周三前看完，你那天中午之前来拿就行。”

“好的，我来之前会发短信给你。”Alex·Stuart将攥出汗的掌心背在身后，脊背挺直地走出了办公室，“再见，Loki。”

天，这是我第一次见到Loki穿这身西装。Alex靠在走廊的墙上，年轻隽朗的脸慢慢红到了脖子。

他暗恋着学院中最年轻的副教授，一个俊美高挑的已婚omega。

直到如今，Alex遏制着自己不能有任何逾矩的行为，Loki婚姻美满，名声清白，他连偷偷暗恋都算是卑鄙了。

但今日过后，Loki·odinson的整个人生都发生了天翻地覆的巨变。

就因为那场该死的，他本来可以不去的同学聚会。

喝到断片的Loki对昨晚发生的事不太记得了，omega捂着宿醉剧痛的脑袋从床上爬起来，愣愣地打量着陌生的酒店房间。

他一整晚都没回家？

接下来的一切都超出了Loki的理解范围和接受能力之外。

凌乱的被褥下吻痕遍布的赤裸身体，Loki腰肢酸痛地撑着床沿站起来，白浊的精液就从红肿的雌穴里流下腿根。

可他不记得了，Loki惊慌失措地瞪着镜子里面色苍白的男人。

Loki记得自己烂醉如泥地被fandral和sif扶进了房间，他们离开了，但后来又有谁将自己压在床上……是谁？！

Loki记得那个alpha的金发，记得自己被咬住脖颈时的高潮，他甚至记得自己还被摁在浴缸里干了好几次。

可Loki就是想不起那张脸。

“你在哪儿？”Loki抱着最后的侥幸发了短信，也许昨晚的alpha就是Thor，而他的丈夫只是离开一会儿，马上就会回来。

“在公司了。”

而Thor的回答瞬间将Loki打入了十八层地狱。

“God……”omega靠着墙赤身裸体地滑坐在地上，绝望自厌地捂住了脸，无名指上的婚戒烫得Loki眼眶通红。

Thor看着Silvia冷漠厌恶的眼神历历在目，凌迟着Loki的心脏和肺叶，那还只是多年前的旧事，而他和Thor的婚姻已经度过了将近9年。

Thor会杀了他的……不，Loki恨不得现在就杀了自己。

他酒后乱性地发生了一夜情。

他背叛了Thor。


End file.
